Angel
Angel, A.K.A. Experiment 624, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a major character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. She is designed to revert rehabilitated people and experiments to evil with a siren song, though it can have the opposite effect if the song is heard backwards. She is Stitch's love interest and female counterpart. She was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". After her rescue, she became an intergalactic singing sensation and Stitch's truelove. Her demanding career requires her and Stitch to maintain a long distance relationship. Background Personality Angel is shown to be seductive and deeply enamored with Stitch. She is usually friendly, but sometimes she can be downright nasty. Since being reformed, her sweeter side shows a lot more. She has a very feminine voice and has been noticed flirting with the other experiments, until eventually Stitch wins her heart. Oddly enough, Reuben also has a crush on Angel, though she has shown extreme displeasure towards him. Angel was taught the meaning of love and ʻohana by Lilo and Stitch, and would do just about anything for them. She has even helped Stitch out of trouble on several occasions. Physical appearance Angel is a pink female koala-like experiment with a strong feminine resemblance to Stitch, though with two long, tendril-like antennae. She has long eyelashes and large dark purple eyes that seem to be slightly larger than Stitch's eyes. She also has big ears, and her nose is purple and smaller than Stitch's. She also has a slightly puffed-out chest and stands slightly shorter than Stitch. Her color scheme mirrors Stitch's but with palette-swapped pinks instead of blues. For example, her ears are violet-tipped with light pink insides, her nails are purple, and she often possesses lavender markings behind her that are inconsistently drawn in her animated appearances. In her eponymous debut episode of Lilo & Stitch: The Series and in various Stitch! anime episodes, she has a marking that resembles an upside-down heart. In the series episode "Snafu" and in other anime episodes, her back marking became more abstract and she inexplicably gained a marking on her occiput (the back of her head), much like how Stitch has an occipital marking. In brief scenes of "Snafu" and in Leroy & Stitch, she lacks any markings on her back or her occiput. Various official Disney merchandise, promotional imagery, and crossover game appearances (such as Disney Magic Kingdoms) have established that the single upside-down heart-shaped back marking to be the canonical marking. There are lighter spots around her eyes and light fur from the bottom of her mouth to her stomach. In addition, she has a thin white V-shaped marking on her chest. She once wore a collar with Hämsterviel's phone number on the tag. Powers and abilities Angel's song causes any formerly evil person who hears it (including rehabilitated experiments created before her) to revert back to evil. Also, when Angel's song is sung backwards, it will have the opposite effect (turning evil people and previous experiments to good). However, experiments that were created after her, like Stitch, Reuben, 627, and Leroy, are immune to her song. Angel's song goes as follows: Akootah chi meetoh igata no mootah, naga to nala itume tidooka. English translation: Heed me, you are in my power. Henceforth, nothing shall be too cruel or too abominable for you. You cannot escape. Like Stitch, Angel has pads on her hands and feet that produce a sticky substance which lets her scale walls and ceilings, a very flexible skeletal system, and retractable claws on her front and back paws, but unlike Stitch, she lacks an extra pair of retractable arms. She's strong enough to shatter the sealed glass containers that experiments had been captured in by headbutting them; however, the true extent of her strength is unknown. Additionally, Angel is capable physically with acrobatic reflexes, and she is shown to be highly athletic and skilled with karate. She can use her antennae as prehensile limbs in order to reach distant objects or operate mechanisms (such as a button). She is naturally heat resistant to toxins and extremely durable. She can swim, unlike Stitch, but she has no means of underwater breathing. She is able to speak fluent English as well as Tantalog, her native language (with a soft Scottish accent). Appearances ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Experiment 624 was the 624th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. She was designed to turn people and experiments from good to evil by singing her siren song. 624 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point after this, Experiment 624 was activated and captured by Gantu. While Lilo and Stitch were checking out a store in town, they suddenly came upon Gantu seemingly trying to capture 624. However, he was actually attempting to lead 624 to Lilo and Stitch so as to trick them into taking her in, which was part of his evil plan. Just then, 624 came out of nowhere and bumped into Lilo. Lilo scolded 624 and told her to watch where she was going, but the latter just growled at Lilo and fled. Stitch quickly spotted 624 from a distance and chased after her. He soon found her in an alley and was instantly smitten with her. 624 then licked Stitch, who immediately fell in love with her. Lilo was already suspicious of her, though Stitch ultimately convinced Lilo to let 624 come home with them, after which he named her Angel. During her stay, Angel seduced Stitch with her charm, while the latter maintained a crush on her. At one point, as they sat together in a hammock, Stitch hugged Angel while Pleakley filmed them, which made Stitch quite peeved. Lilo grew increasingly paranoid, and restricted Angel to sleeping in a basket instead of with Stitch. Sometime later, Lilo consulted Jumba to find out what Angel's primary function was. However, before Jumba could warn Lilo about Angel's powers, she sang into Jumba's ear, causing the latter to revert to evil and cover up for her. After Lilo and Stitch left Jumba alone, he allowed Angel access to his experiment database. Unbeknownst to them, Angel was working for Gantu, who had sent her to successfully seduce Stitch and lure him into a trap. Ironically, Experiment 625 was similarly attracted to Angel (though she apparently had no romantic feelings for him whatsoever). Angel woke up the next morning to see Stitch proposing to her with a bouquet of flowers. She was flattered by this, but then attempted to revert Stitch to evil as well. However, this failed due to the fact that Stitch had been created after her, although he complimented her singing. Angel soon left the house with regret for Stitch and reported back to Gantu, but not before reverting several rehabilitated experiments to evil along the way. Confused but unalarmed, Stitch pursued Angel around the island while trying to woo her in various ways. She eventually lured Stitch to Gantu's hideout, where Gantu and the recaptured evil experiments lurked inside a concealed ship. At the hideout, Angel revealed her true colors by trapping Stitch inside but began to feel guilt over betraying him as the ship took off. When the now-evil experiments were about to finish Stitch off, Angel, realizing how much she really loved him, turned the experiments back to good before Kixx could land the fatal blow. The experiments then disabled the ship's navigation and escaped the hideout while carrying Stitch triumphantly. Lilo eventually had a change of heart about Angel after learning that she did save Stitch's life. However, when all seemed well, Gantu came for Angel and pointed a net cannon at her. Stitch tried to protect Angel, but he was blasted into a net, enabling Gantu to capture Angel in a container and flee with her. Regardless, Lilo promised Stitch that they would rescue Angel someday. In "Remmy", Angel was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. In "Snafu", Reuben cleverly tricked the captive Angel into singing her song backwards (to "turn him good") while it was being recorded by the former. Gantu then planned to play the recording backwards on the island to revert all of the rehabilitated experiments to evil, but the plan failed due to Experiment 120 stealing the tape recording. Meanwhile, Lilo and Stitch launched a rescue mission on Gantu's ship to free Angel and the other captive experiments, but were foiled by Snafu. However, Stitch's love for Angel gave her the strength to break out of her containment orb and free Stitch and the others. Lilo, Stitch, Angel and the freed experiments then narrowly escaped the ship, and Stitch and Angel left on a date shortly after. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Angel, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Angel participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by using her martial arts skills to defeat and knock the Leroys out, particularly when a group of Leroy clones attacked Stitch. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Stitch! In the ''Stitch! anime, it is shown that Angel has become an international (and, later in the anime, intergalactic) singing sensation. Though she appears more periodically in the anime series than the original series, her general attitude has shifted to that of a spoiled celebrity, which is logical as she has undergone approximately a decade of fame. There is actual evidence to this in several episodes. Upon her first meeting with Yuna, they were on bad terms apparently but eventually put their differences aside. Stitch is madly in love with Angel and she shares the same feeling. However, she instantly left Stitch for 627 when he was disguised as a prince and Reuben when he was modified by Hämsterviel. She seems to have a weakness for cliché love interest archetypes as demonstrated when 627 approached Angel in the guise of a human duke (in a manner and dress typical for a cliché Disney prince) and succeeded in charming her. Reuben also won Angel over when his self-confidence was boosted by Hämsterviel, and he dressed and acted like a cliché rebel without a cause and composed a song and poem of questionable quality that was (somehow) successful. She even briefly fell for Kijimunaa in "Son of Sprout" when he won a fight against Stitch (purely by accident, of course). Despite these cases, 627 eventually revealed his true intention to capture Stitch and caught Angel in a net, presumably ending any possibility of a relationship between the two. She also fell out of love with Reuben when he proved to be less interested in saving her from Gantu than in fighting Stitch, and from that point forward, she recommitted herself to Stitch. This shows in the final Valentine's Day special of the anime, wherein she doesn't act poorly towards Stitch in any way, shape or form. In the Season 1 finale "Showdown with Hämsterviel", Hämsterviel puts Angel along with Sparky and Felix under his control, and in the final episode of the third season of the anime, she makes a brief appearance to thwart Dark End's attack. Angel also appeared in the special Stitch and the Planet of Sand. ''UniBEARsity Angel, alongside Stitch and Scrump, appear in the ''UniBEARsity story OhanaBEARsity. After seeing Stitch reading the UniBEARsity storybook, she and Stitch start making their own teddy bears. Her teddy bear, named Berry, is based on her likeness. Video games ''Lilo & Stitch 2: Hämsterviel Havoc Angel is a non-playable character in the game for Game Boy Advance. In said game, Dr. Hämsterviel has "re-evilled" her and uses her to turn the other experiments back to evil. It is unknown if Hämsterviel forced her to sing or if she took the job by choice, since she turns back to good after she sees Stitch. It is implied that Angel is rescued at the end of her part in the story, so unless she was later recaptured by Gantu, the game is non-canon to the animated series. Disney Parks Angel has appeared occasionally in the Disney Parks around the world, most frequently at Tokyo Disney Resort and Disneyland Paris. She has also received Walt Disney World and Disneyland-branded merchandise, but she didn't start making costumed appearances in the United States until the late 2010s, first appearing with other ''Lilo & Stitch characters other than the titular duo at cast member-exclusive events at the Walt Disney World Reservation Center circa 2018. She made her proper American debut in 2019 at a Disney Vacation Club member-exclusive event at Epcot. She also was featured in the New Generation Festival at Disneyland Paris. Angel makes a brief cameo appearance in Stitch's Great Escape! at the Magic Kingdom when Gantu showcases the galaxy's criminals to the guests. Stitch's Hawaiian Paradise Party Angel and some of the other experiments join Stitch and their foes for meet and greets at Disney Village in Disneyland Paris. Fantasmic! Angel appears in the Tokyo DisneySea version of the show, driving a speed boat with a laser pistol in the Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride sequence while Stitch conducts the fountains. Midsummer's Night Panic At Tokyo Disneyland, Angel joins Stitch and other characters in the show and she accompanies Stitch when he battles Gantu and Hämsterviel. Gallery Trivia *Angel is a parody of , as her song is an evil in the guise of beauty, much like the Sirens of ancient myth. **In the Finnish version of the series, her name is Seireeni, meaning "Siren", and in the Arabic version, her name is Farasha, meaning "Butterfly". *Angel is a reference to the Elvis Presley song "(You're the) Devil in Disguise", as she is considered by Stitch to be beautiful while she is (or was) evil on the inside. *For , Angel is the only experiment to not be regarded as one of Stitch's relatives. *Despite being a minor character in the series, Angel appears on a lot of Lilo & Stitch merchandise, even more than Lilo. **In addition, despite never having made a costumed appearance in either of the American Disney Parks resorts, a couple Walt Disney World-themed merchandise and a Disneyland-themed pin featuring imagery of her were produced. **As of 2019, she is also the only experiment other than Stitch to have merchandise sold in the United States on a regular basis. With the series having ended over a decade ago, and the anime, which she appears in more, was pulled off the air in the US before her first major appearance in that show, this says a lot about her popularity. She even has a dedicated character page on shopDisney, making her one of the few characters from a Disney animated sequel series to have one (alongside characters from The Lion Guard), as well as the only such character whose original series has long since ended. *Angel appears, along with several other Lilo & Stitch characters, in a parody of the Disney Channel Original Movie High School Musical, which was broadcast as part of the High School Musical: Around the World one-year anniversary special. *Angel's fur was a deeper shade of pink in her debut episode, compared to all her later appearances. *In some promotional imagery, Angel's bluish mouth and tongue are changed to pink like Stitch's. *On some merchandise of Angel, such as her Funko POP! vinyl figure, she is portrayed to have notches on her ears similar to Stitch's, most likely due to the manufacturers not wanting to spend extra money to make new molds of her ears since they already had molds of Stitch's ears. *Angel has an asymmetry in her design (like Stitch with his asymmetrically notched ears); the white V-shaped marking on her chest is slightly more jagged on her right-hand side. **In addition, said chest marking seems to resemble an angel's wings, which is befitting, considering her name. *Angel's body and antennae appear in the online game Jumba's Lab. *Angel is also the first and, so far, only Disney character by Disney Television Animation to appear in Disney Magic Kingdoms. **In Disney Magic Kingdoms, after completing the quest "Water You Doing?", Angel says, "Dunga haga blabla..." (Tantalog for "I don't like water..."), tries to get Nani to search Lahui Beach for something, then later says in the quest "Metal Detector", "Dunga haga blabla! Akare asaid..." ("I don't like water! It looks scary...") This indicates that Angel shares Stitch's dislike and fear of water, although the Disney crossover game is not canonical to the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. Category:Disney characters Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Females Category:Reformed characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Singing characters Category:Lovers Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Aliens Category:Article of the week Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:TV Animation characters Category:Monsters Category:Animated characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms characters